


We have time, still.

by NegotiateWithMe (whtvr)



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Feelings, Love, M/M, Some angst, Soulmates, robron - Freeform, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvr/pseuds/NegotiateWithMe
Summary: Aaron and Robert Talks about their feelings on their wedding anniversary and what it means for the future. Some robron angst. For their 1st Wedding Anniversary.





	We have time, still.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to publish this in AO3 since it had some good feedback on Tumblr. Thank you. Leave Kudos or comments if you like. I was in tears when I finished it.

Robert found Aaron sat on top of the back of the bench of their wedding gazebo. The familar habit of Aaron incapable of seating like any other normal people made him smile. Aaron was gazing around the village, eyes distant, ignoring the movements of any village resident.

"Penny for them?!" Robert asked to announce his presence before taking a seat on the bench, under where Aaron was perched, his hands still in his pockets.

Aaron looked down at him, his lips drawing a faint smile that lasted one second before resume his distant gaze, roaming around the village houses.

"Nothing. Just thinking". Aaron shrugged as he threw another pebble nowhere in particular.

"Faith is forcing me to drag you back in there." Robert said removing his hands from his pockets and staring down at them in front of him. "Told her there was a better chance of Paddy growing his hair back." He quipped looking up to assess Aaron's reaction. There was none.

They sat in silence for a while untill Aaron broke it.

"What's the point in celebrating it? We barely made it to one year." Aaron asked keeping his eyes distant on the horizon.

"Aaron... " Robert tried without finding any words to comfort his husband.

"Do you think we would have made it past a year?" Aaron said throwing yet another pebble and looking down at his husband. "You know... Even if all this wasn't happening?"

"Cheers for the vote of confidence!" Robert tried to joke, but knew what Aaron meant.

"No! I mean, there's always something happening, some weird stuff for some stupid reason and we find ourselves having to deal with it and being side tracked. Like... we're cursed or something." He sighed deeply before his head fell forward. "I just wanted everything to be... I don't know... normal maybe? And I'm not even saying that I hoped everything would be easy and happy all the time. But I thought we would have more time, you know?"

Robert climbed the bench and sat beside Aaron, his arm pulling him closer by his shoulder.

"And now all I think about is how we are going to survive this." Tears began to form on Aaron's eyes, his efforts to fight them not really working. "I love you so much, that I'm afraid what I'll do when you're not here. Of what will happen to you when you're... " Aaron started sobbing uncontrollably and Robert pulled him against him on a the tight hug he hoped could reassure Aaron and bring him some ease.

"We have time, still. And I know it's my fault for wasting some of it, not really accepting what we had. I finally did. We finally did. And I regret nothing." Robert took Aaron's hands between his.

"I promise you that what he have is real and nothing and no amount of time can take that away from us. I never knew what it meant before, but now I do. And you gave me that. Being with you is not just the best thing that ever happen. It's the only one that matters. And that's more than enough. It is enough for you to be strong and me to be weak and recognize this. That without you I would be probably be gone or dead. You made this happen for us."

"And what about me?" Aaron asked between the tears. "How am I supposed to feel when you're the reason I got better. I fought my demons so hard to be better. For us. And now what? If you're not here with me, what's the point?"

"Nothing can take away what we had. What we have. It changed us. It made us. For as long as me and you live, there is always that to look back. And I will never forget that." Robert looked Aaron in the eyes and his finger grazed Aaron's wedding ring.

"One year ago I promised to love you forever, and nothing has changed." Robert fought back the tears himself now. "And I'm doing it again today. Whatever happens I want you to know that it is not possible to love you more than I do."

Aaron smiled and wiped the tears of his cheeks with his sleeve.

"I promise that too. You know." Aaron said nodding, his hand now on the side of Robert's face. "Will it be enough though?"

"Ask me again in 5 years."


End file.
